Benutzer Diskussion:Nihilus66
left| right|100px Willkommen in Hogwarts. Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore. Ich verwalte hier stellvertretend für Nihilus diese Diskussionsseiteseite. Wollt ihr etwas wissen, habt Vorschläge oder Anregungen, seit ihr hier immer richtig. In meinem Büro findet ihr Gespräche, die schon lange zurück liegen und deshalb fast vergessen sind. Viel Spaß beimSchreiben! Willkommen thumb|Willkommen! Hallo Nihilus66, herzlich willkommen in der Legopedia :-) Im Help-Wikia gibt's (vorerst nur auf Englisch) eine Kurzanleitung zum Wikistart. Wenn Du direkte Hilfe seitens Wikia brauchst, kannst Du mich einfach ansprechen :-) Viel Spaß und viele Grüße --rieke 14:25, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Anmeldung Hallo Nihilus, nach kurzen Startschwierigkeiten bin ich jetzte da!!!! --Gruß dein Freund Upgrade aus der Jedipedia (Plo Koon)!!! --Upgrade 15:16, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Moment kurz, ich hab nen Problem, ich kann nämlich keine Rechte verteilen. Nihilus66 15:31, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Adminrechte Hallo Nihilius, zu Deiner Frage wegen der Adminrechte: Guck mal bei den Spezialseiten nach, dort findest Du ganz unten alle Möglichkeiten, die Dir als Wikigründer zusätzlich zur Verfügung stehen, u.a. auch Spezial:Makesysop. --rieke 15:33, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Mal ne Frage bin ich jetzt eigentlich schon Admin oder wie? --Upgrade 15:53, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Oui. Mal so;n Hinweis, wir haben schon Vandalismus. Geh mal auf dei Benutzerliste und du siehst was ich meine. Hilf mir bitte mal mit denen vertig zu werden und schreib Verwarnungen. Nihilus66 15:56, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Da kannst du aber einen drauf lassen! Mein Herz hat glaub ich, als ich das gesehen habe, fürne Zeit ausgesetzt!!!! NMun schieß los wie kann ich die mal schnell katapultieren!!! --Gruß Upgrade 16:06, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Erst mal ne Verwarnung auf die Benutzerseite setzen, ich denke das sind eh nicht sehr viele Benutzer, wenn nicht sogar nur einer, der das gemacht hat. ach ja und du könntest die Namen verschieben. Nihilus66 16:09, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Der erste hat mal sein Fett wegbekommen, hab ihn für eine Woche gesperrt, nur um mal zu demonstrieren, wie das hier abläuft! Bis morgen (sorry!)!!!!! Bitte haltet ein. Wenn Ihr auf Spezial:Listusers geht, so seht ihr als Admins alle Accounts, die projektweit in den über 3.000 Wikia-Wikis jemals registriert wurden. Normale Benutzer sehen diese nicht. Es ist also weder nötig, diese (bereits projektweit gesperrten) Accounts hier nochmal zu sperren, noch ist es wünschenswert, dass die entsprechenden Benutzerseiten angelegt werden (denn erst dadurch werden diese Benutzernamen ja für andere User und auch für Suchmaschinen sichtbar). --rieke 16:59, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Oh man, und ich dachte schon die wären alle bei uns. Tut mir echt Leid! Ich muss erst mal lernen was ein Admin alles tuen kann und muss. Nihilus66 17:01, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Aprppos, wie kann man eigentlich das Logo und den Hintergrund ändern? Nihilus66 17:02, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Die wichtigsten Sachen findest Du über den obigen Link: Help-Wikia. :::Das Logo gibt's in zwei Größen. Ich hab's Euch mal hochgeladen als Bild:Wiki.png (für die alten Skins) und als Bild:Wiki wide.png (für die neuen Skins). Letzteres nur als Schnellentwurf zur Hilfe. Da müsstet Ihr selbst noch was passendes entwerfen (Bildmaße sind angegeben). --rieke 17:56, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh, oh: Ich hab bei Skin jetzt auf Test geklickt, und nun kann ich nichts mehr an den Einstellungen ändern. Ich musste ja auch ausgerechnet da drauf klicken! Nihilus66 18:15, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::Zum Glück hab ich's noch selbst gelöst. Danke für das Logo, sieht gar nicht so schlecht aus. Nihilus66 18:15, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::::Keine Panik, hier geht nichts kaputt ;-) Am Rande vielleicht noch interessant: Hast Du schon mal bei der englischen Ausgabe lego.wikia.com vorbeigeguckt? --rieke 18:18, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::::Nein, das hab ich noch nicht gemacht. Das wäre aber mal einen Abstecher wert. Mal sehen was die so haben. Nihilus66 18:20, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Wow, die sind ja schon richtig gut! Vielleicht sollten wir die mal in nächster Zeit kontaktieren. Nihilus66 18:23, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Tut mir leid das ich schon wieder dein Wissen in Anspruch nehmen muss, aber weißt du wie man die Links in der Toolleiste links und die Hintergrundfarbe ändert? Nihilus 13:17, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Cody support Ihr hattet mich nach unterstützung gefragt? Ok, ich werde kommen, sobald die Telekom mein Internet wieder Funktionstüchtig gemacht hat. Mein Benutzername hier ist "Der Tech". MfG Cody/Der Tech/195.93.60.131 15:02, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Na dann bereite ich schon mal die Wilkommen-Nachricht vor ;-) Nihilus 15:06, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::So, ich bin wieder da... ich kann jetzt mitschreiben. Gibt es schon Vorlagen und Richtlinien? Was soll ich machen, warte auf Arbeit!! ;-) Der Tech 18:49, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Also, Guck dich am besten mal im Community Portal um. Die Richtlinien gibts unter Legopedia: Gesetzeskatalog. Des weiteren brauchen wir dringenst eine Vorlage für die Infoboxen und eine Hintergrundfarbe. Die nötigen Rechte bekommst du gleich. Nihilus 18:53, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::: Ich habe fertig. Schau auch mal wenn du Lust hast auf die Hauptseite, ich hatte bis jetzt keine Zeit was dran zu machen. Ich musste erst mal tausende von Kategorien anfertigen^^ Nihilus 18:56, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::Also die Leitlinien muss man nochmal gründlich überarbeiten! Ansonsten werde ich demnächst mit Artikeln anfangen. Der Tech 20:58, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Gestzkatalog Habe den Gesetzkatalog erstmal fertig gestellt, schau ihn dir an, falls dir noch was wichtiges mit einfällt schreibs noch hin!! --P.S.: Under Construction , Infoboxen? --Gruß ^^ Upgrade 16:13, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Infoboxen !!!!!!!!!! Habe die erste fertig, zum Thema Figur, also Einzelfigur bzw. minifig. Upgrade 16:13, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::.Fehlt nur noch Benutzer Nihilus 10:19, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Benutzer, Videospiel, Fahrzeug, Tier, etc. Das ist noch einges!! Ach übrigens, ich habe bei Star Wars noch die Jabba's Palace Sets, Jabba's Prize und Jabba's Message hinzugefügt..... Gruß Upgrade 16:22, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Vorlage:Benutzer Deine gewünschte Vorlage ist erstellt! Ich habe lange dran gebastelt, weil irgendetwas nicht funktioniert hatte. Auf alle Fälle hast du jetzt erstmal das, was du haben wolltest. Noch was, habe für dich eine Vorlage erstellt, siehe Vorlage:Nihilus66. --Gruß :Verry much thank you... oder so ähnlich ::Nur so ne Frage: wie ist das jetzt, wenn ich in der Vorlage etwas änere übernimt es die Änderung auch, oder? weil dann würde ich nämlich versuchen noch die 66 wegzukriegen. ::Ach so, das mach ich dir gleich weg, wenn du das möchtest! ::Noch was, mein Dad hatte gestern die Wii + LSW-DkS gekauft und ich durfte mal Probe spielen. Ich habe dir hier mal einen Vorgeschmack auf die neuen Charaktere hingeschrieben: *Boss Rugor Nass *Captain Roos Tarpals *Zam Wessell *Jabba, the Hutt *Aayla Secura *Dexter Jettster *Lama Su *Taun We (oder ein normaler Kaminoaner) *und halte dich fest:Plo Koon --Gruß :Und warum gibts keinen Nihilus? Buhuhuuuu :´-(. Nein Spaß beiseite. Ich hab mir gestern die neue Games aktuell gekauft, und rat mal was drin war! ::Null Ahnung, schieß mal los.....?! :::Na worüber reden wir denn gerade? Dort ist ein Bild abgebildet wo Qui-Gon in der Cantina steht und gerade ein Bild von R2 zusammenbaut. Bloß ist die Cantina ein wenig anders als in den vorherigen Spielen. Moment mal wo is die überhaupt. Ich geh mal suchen... ::::Die Cantina liegt in Mos Eisley, da Wuher an der Bedienung spielt, und Dexter als Charakter existiert! :::::Na gut ist ja nur ein Bild, aber die Redaktion der Games Aktuell hat fast nur gutes zu verkünden. ::::::Die Cantina fetst übelst, dort kann man sogar Kegeln! Ach, den Außenbereich hab ich leider noch nicht gesehen! Upgrade 14:40, 25. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Urheberrecht Habt ihr das mit LEGO geklährt? Der Tech 19:03, 28. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Näheres dazu findest du auf der Hauptseite Diskussion. Meine Fresse Ich habe gerade versucht die neue Hauptseite im Sandkasten zu bearbeiten! Da gibt es einige Probleme, also mach dich auf Januar nächsten Jahres bereit, ich hab nicht die leiseste Ahnung was da falsch ist! :Na hallo Guck mal ins Portal. Und du wolltest mir schreiben wie die Hauptseite aussieht. ::Wenn ihr an der Hauptseite rum probieren wollt, macht doch eine Unterseite: Hauptseite/test. Der Sandkasten ist ja eher für allgemeine Testzwecke. Und die Sandburg, welche gestern gebaut wurde, ist morgen vom nächsten verändert worden. (~ihr wisst schon was ich meine~) --Bahnpirat 09:50, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Freundesliste Wie wärs, wenn du mich wie in der JP in deine Freundesliste aufnimmst? Das mache ich mit dir auch. The Collector Audienz 17:10, 5. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Natüelich, wied sofort erledig. ::Du bist der Gründer dieses Wikis, oder? Was muss ich machen, um Admin zu werden? The Collector Audienz 18:39, 5. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Also Gründer bin eng gesehen ich, ja. Aber es war gleichzeitig meine und Plo's Idee. und wir haben einfach ausgemacht das ich es bloß eröffne. Das mit den Admins lässt erst mal auf sich warten, da wir mittlerweile erst 7 Benutzer sind. ::::1.:Warum steht in deiner Infobox Upgrade? 2.:Ich finde, in die Serien-Infobox sollte auch das erscheinungjahr/beendigungsjahr rein.3.:Wie findest du meine ersten beiden Artikel (Piratenversteck mit Schiffswrack und Piraten)? 4,: du hast doch sicher das bild von der neuen Lego-Magazin-Ausgabe gescannt. Könntest du bitte die anderen Seiten auch noch scannen und hier hochladen, denn ich habe das Heft nicht bekommen, weiß der Gott, warum. --The Collector Audienz 19:17, 5. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::::Erstmal ein erweitertes Hallo! Mit der Serien-Infobox werde ich das wohl noch ändern, mal sehen wie sichs ergibt! Ach und nochwas weshalb fragst du gleich nachdem du hier erschienen bist, wie man Admin werden kann, das verwundert mich etwas? (Ich fang die Zeile wieder vorne an) 1. In der Infobox steht mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit Upgrade, weil sein Benutzerkonto hier...Upgrade heißt. - 2. Ich bin auch für das Erscheinungsjahr in der Infobox. Das Endjahr wird man nur selten raus bekommen. - 3. Erstaunlich umfangreich. gefällt mir. - 4. Das Wiki ist dafür nicht gedacht. Upgrade könnte es zwar einscannen und dir per email zu schicken. Aber das wäre sicher einen große Datei. - Anmerkung: Wir haben genug Admins für den Moment. --Bahnpirat 09:46, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Themenbereich-Kategorie Hey! Warum hast du meine Themenbereich-Kategorie gelöscht? Das war doch eine nützliche Kategorie! The Collector Audienz 16:51, 6. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Ich weis nicht weshalb, muss dir aber sagen das er krank ist. Nochwas, die Kategorie wird unter Kategorie:Serien gespeichert. ::So bin wieder da! Die Kategorie die du angelegt hast gabs schon unter leicht verändertem Namen. Skin Du hast gerade die Seite "MediaWiki:AdminSkin" gelöscht. Ist dir klar, das du damit den Skin von meinem mühsam herbeigeführten Monobook auf Smoke zurückstellst?! Ich habe die Seite wiederergestellt, aber jewtzt wird es wieder einige Tage dauern bis die Änderungen wirksam sind. Überlege dir sölche Löschungen bitte in zukunft! Ich habe auf Upgrades Disku ein paar Sachen zum Design geschrieben. Der Tech 18:40, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Moment, Das mit dem Media Wiki Admin Skin'' ist mir schon mehrere Male zuvor aufgefallen, da ich und Upgrade es mehrere Male zuvor schon gelöscht habe - unbeabsichtigt, und unwissend wann wir das überhaupt gemacht habe ::Das ist die Seite, die den Skin festlegt. Sie wird automatisch erstellt, wenn man ihn ändert. Man kann die Seite auch manuelle ändern und so Monobook erzeugen, aber dass hast du ja rückgängig gemacht... -.- Der Tech 18:48, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Rechtschreibung Meine Fresse, was ist in letzter Zeit los mit dir? Deine Rechtschreibung lässst mal wieder zu wüschen übrig! Sodas mit doppel-s, Luke Skywalke mit -r am Ende, Minstorms mit -d in der Mitte ..... alles solche Fehler, mal hier demonstriert! ^^ ! Vorscha mit -u, LEGO Magzin manchmal nicht zusammen geschrieben ..... etc., etc . Zam'riss ! Ehemmmmmm .. Bitte :Jetzt nur eine Frage: was davon war ernst gemeint? ::Nee, mal im ernst, drauf achten ..... (Die Fehler waren alle real, nur so ... dann ist da ja noch Beutzer und Kategorei ^^) . Nochwas, bitte helfe mir die unnützen Verlinkungen, z.B. 5654 (Setnummer als Artikel. Achtung:'''Keine Jahreszahlen) zu löschen. :::Türlysch main Schev ::::Also, da ist noch ein Problem!!!!! 4+ Piraten!!!! (Dü..dü..dü!!) Habe die Seite gerade gelöscht, aber trotzdem wird sie bei Inhalt von A-Z aufgelistet. Wie geht das? Du hast mehr Zeit als ich, also schreib mal bitte Collector an! Gruß :::::Aus dem Teil hab ich vorhin noch'n Stub gemacht. Wird sofort erledigt. Ten Numb Brauche mal das Bild, das wir letztens bearbeitet haben, von Ten Numb! Lade das mal bitte heut noch hoch. Denn morgen lade ich dann noch das original Bild von LEGO hoch! ^^ Danke Bionicle Was haltet ihr von einer Partnerschaft von Legopedia und Wiki-Nui? Der Tech Diskussion 22:20, 12. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Auf wikia.com sind mir 4 wikis zum Thema LEGO bekannt. :*Allgemein: http://lego.wikia.com (Brickipedia in en) und http://de.lego.wikia.com (Legopedia in de). :*Speziell: http://legostarwars.wikia.com (Lego Star Wars Wiki in en) und http://bionicle.wikia.com (Bioniclepedia in de,en,pl,fi). oder lieber so: :*deutsch: Legopedia und Bioniclepedia :*englisch: Brickipedia, Bioniclepedia und Lego Star Wars Wiki :*polnisch und finnisch (suomi): Bioniclepedia :Natürlich wäre es toll alle Wikis unter einem Dach zu haben. Aber wer soll sein wiki aufgeben und zum anderen gehen? Da prallen starke Intressenunterschiede aufeinander! Obwohl ich das gerne hätte, halte ich es bisher für unmöglich. --Bahnpirat 10:54, 14. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::Ähm ich glaube, da gibt es ein Verständnisproblem.... Ich rede von einer Art Partnerschaft, keine Zusammenlegung. Der Tech Diskussion 16:06, 20. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :::Gute Idee, das werd' ich mal umsetzen... ;-) Nathanael1711talk 11:50, 23. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Adoption Tag Das Wiki ist seit ca. Mitte Januar nicht mehr signifikant geändert worden. Ich habe deshalb auf der Hauptseite und auf der Wikia-Seite den Adoption Tag hinzugefügt. --Diamant talk 03:16, 12. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Gaming Footer Halo Nihilus66! Wikia hat nun einen neuen Gaming Footer erstellt, mit welcher Hilfe man viel leichter zwischen Gaming-Wikis wechseln kann. Ein großer Vorteil ist, dass dadurch mehr Benutzer zu euch kommen können, da wir diesen Gaming Footer in möglichst vielen Gaming-Wikis einführen wollen. Derzeit beteiligen sich 95 Gaming-Wikias an der Vorlage. Dieser wird meistens gegen Ende der Hauptseite eingefügt und sieht wie folgt aus: Wikia Gaming Footer. Auf eine Antwort würde ich mich freuen und bis dahin, viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 10:02, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :PS: Ich schicke diese Nachricht auch an die anderen Administratoren und auch in weiteren 19 Gaming-Wikias aus. Ich bitte dich daher mir auf meiner Diskussionsseite zu antworten, da ich ansonsten sehr schnell den Überblick verliere. Danke im Voraus =) Tomsen (talk) 10:02, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Toa-Of-Wiki Partnerschaft Wäre eine Partnerschaft zwischen uns und eurem Wiki möglich??? Das Toa-of-Wiki ist ein zweites deutsches Bionicle-Wiki, das auf Grund von Streitereien im Wiki-Nui entstanden ist. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 09:40, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC)